Captain dynestie
CAPTAIN DYNESTIE Season1 episode1 #1 first 1 Waits, this is scary, why are you readin's this? I'm scare. alan joined captain dynesties server 5/8/2009 report: hey ;) ᴇʀʀ ᴄɪᴘʜᴇʀ= report:hi=err0867657478784674677464 5/9/2009 report: omygod what the hel_ᴇʀʀ ᴄɪᴘʜᴇʀ report: He's coming_ᴇʀʀ ᴄɪᴘʜᴇʀ report: why am i here i wanna go _ᴇʀʀ ᴄɪᴘʜᴇʀ 5/10/2009 report: hello_its me i-ᴇʀʀ ᴄɪᴘʜᴇʀ report: ___ report:___ ''Hello'' Hi this is Daniel, and this is my friend, Tyler. Tyler: Hi! Today we are going to go on the server where this kid disappeared on in 2009. Tyler, have you downloaded it yet? Tyler: Almost. Okay done So me and Tyler are going to check it out ourselves! Tyler: I'm opening the ser---_ᴇʀʀ ᴄɪᴘʜᴇʀ 5/10/2018 report: Wai wah_ Tyler report: Yes report: Where are we report: I don't kno--_ᴇʀʀ ᴄɪᴘʜᴇʀ report: Tyler_Tyler report: hi Daniel_err83773634435536653 report:___ report:___ 5/11/2018 Daniel_joined_the server 5/23/2018 Hello? said Daniel as he walked into the cave luring him into the darkness. It has been 12 days since he somehow got sucked into the Minecraft with his friend Tyler, he found a shelter that was made by a guy named Alan, He knew that because blood was used to write "Alan wuz here" on the wall. Daniel is usually very good at observing things in his favorite game : Crime ware house where you get to look for clues to solve the mystery in one picture, but something seems oddly different, in "Alans" shelter there were no corpse or anything like that, Daniel didn't know where the blood even came from, as if after Alan died he disappeared while somebody was rubbing his blood just to make a random sentence, or Alan killed somebody and ran away...Daniel knew that there has to be a corpse somewhere after watching his friend Tyler get ripped apart by a a ten foot wide spider. As Daniel walked into the cave he realized he wasn't the first one here, he saw carvings and a few gunpowder, as he walked he noticed a lever on the wall, he flipped the switch and a large gate opened up, behind the gate is a stairway leading to who knows where?? He climbed down and he saw the skeleton who might used to be Alan. "Clever one, aren't you?" Said someone that seemed to be around the whole cave. "Lets see if you want to join the party..." 5/24/2018 Aiden: Do you think he's okay? Ollie:... Sophia: I think he's dead. Daniel waked up in front of 4 people, he just stared. Cayden: Your lucky to be alive, we lost 2 of them already Aiden: Ugh, can we not talk about that? Are you okay? Um, yes. Said Daniel as he uneasily stood up from the gravel, Aiden gave Daniel a wooden sword and offered to stay with the group. Daniel: Sooo, I'm from Boston and I've been stuck here for about...13 days? *Everybody stares at Daniel in silence* Aiden: Well...We had one person from Boston, his name was ...Elliot? Yeah, he died. Cayden : *Stands up* Because of someone- *Sophia covers Cayden's mouth* Not now, Aiden, check the clock i think the'yre coming any minu- A Thud came from the roof, And then a hiss of TNT. Ollie : Creepers... *Cayden looks outside* Cayden: Theirs More coming...1...2..3 5.......6 Everybody : ... *BOOM* = Ollie: *Mutters* Its raining creepers...from out of the sky, Creepers...fro- = ' *BOOM*' Aiden: Everyone, Take cover! Ollie! '*BOOM* ' server report: Oh how Ollie fought, Now he Got blown up! Oh My! server report: Give up humans, you stand no match for my soldiers! server report : Lets see if you want a little wittle suprise... End Of Chapter One Category:FR0$K01